


How Bea Got Her 5th Die.

by Axisfrost007



Series: The Many Adventures Of Bea [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axisfrost007/pseuds/Axisfrost007





	How Bea Got Her 5th Die.

"One more round please!" Begged the man on his knees his hands in a prayer position. Bea sat on her chair her right leg crossed over her left one, chin resting on her hand as she flipped a poker chip between her fingers, a twisted grin plastered across her green lipstick coated lips.

"I suppose one more game won't hurt," she remarked. It was common knowledge to never gamble with Oogie or his daughter, Bea, but many people still tried. Not all bets were that bad, some cost more than others though. 

"Th-thank you," he stood up tears still falling. She smirked and rolled her bright green eyes to the roulette wheel. The women behind it nodded and grabbed the glistening metal sphere that determined his life. 

"Let's make it," she thought for a second humming slightly then a malicious smirk played at her lips, "50/50, and since you are the one that initiated the game you can pick first." The man stared at the wheel and gulped knowing this would mark the end.

"E-even numbers," he mumbled out causing Bea's grin to become wider.

"Oh this is just too good," she muttered to herself her excitement becoming greater. The crowd around the table grew rowdier. "I would ask if you wanted to add to the bet, but you've already bet it all," she sneered and chuckling maniacally as the crowd did the same. She ran her hands through her black hair gripping at the roots pulling slightly as she jumped up, "Well?! What are we waiting for, let's get this thing started, may your luck be on your side today!" Bea released her hair and slumped back, recrossing her legs and inspecting the green tips of her hair.

The women grasped the wheel and with a flick of her wrist, the game had begun. She tossed the ball making it roll in the opposite direction of the wheels turning. The marble went around and around as the crowd sat silent. Bea slowly leaned forward as she uncrossed her legs resting her elbows on her knees. Her hands clenched into a tight fist. She had nothing to lose but her pride, and this win would be a spectacle to behold. Finally, the ball started to lose momentum. It all went down to this moment. Finally, it was going to happen. The ball slowed and then fell into its spot. "Lucky number 13!" Bea yelled standing up triumphantly. The crowd lost it as the man started to scream in terror and freeze in place. It was apparent he wanted to run as far away as he could, get out of the situation he had just found himself in, but he was frozen in fear. Bea walked up to him placing her hand on his chin, gripping it and making him look into her eyes. "Sorry Rufus, but don't worry, your body won't go to complete waste. I think your jaw would make an amazing die," she cackled. "Take 'im away boys!" She yelled out. Two men dressed in suits came and grabbed the man by his arms dragging him away as he screamed and kicked. She picked up the chips that were on the table and counted them then added them to the other ones in her bag.

"Anyone else wanna play?" She asked turning around her arms thrown in the air. Everyone quickly avoided Bea's eyes and stared at either the walls or the floor."Awe are you sure? It could be such fun," her bottom lip curled into a slight pout, "too bad, your lost," she shrugged and turned around. The game had started out simple enough, just some money, but it slowly got worse. After the second round, he was out of money so he bet his life, too bad he lost that one as well. She walked up to the counter and handed the chips to the clerk behind it, and turned to look at the casino. It was dark everything being illuminated by black lights and neons. He handed her back the cash equivalent without so much as a word. "How are we today Bryce?" She inquired as she counted the cash making sure it was the correct amount. He opened his mouth to speak, but she walked away before he could, not really caring for the answer to her question. She shoved the cash into her pocket, threw on her jacket, and walked out of the casino towards her studio apartment.

As she entered she sighed, her place wasn't much, white walls covered in paint splatters and spraypaint art. Her bed was an unmade mess and she collapsed onto it not giving a damn. She worked to kick off her boots and throw off her jacket crawling under the covers curling up wrapping her arms around her legs. She thought back on the day, the game she won, how she almost always won, yet they continued to play her, almost as if they don't care if their lives ended. Then again if she was as low as they were then she would have probably killed herself long ago as well. She rested her head on her hand and let her other rest on her stomach as her eyes slipped closed as she got lost in her thoughts.


End file.
